What Goes Up
by amyprentiss-reid
Summary: Never one to believe in good luck, Emily's nervous when all things good go her way...


What Goes Up

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, I never will...

Summary: Never one to believe in good luck, Emily's nervous when all things good go her way...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

"Tough times are there so you can have a good time later on- and really appreciate it." Author Unknown

"Come on, Gumdrop" Garcia pleaded, "You've got to come out with us to celebrate."

Emily turned around, holding her water bottle close to her chest, "I'm not so sure, PG."

"And why not?" the blonde demanded, placing her hands on her hips raising a challenging eyebrow, "You've got a hot date that you've forgot to tell me about?"

"Please, if I had a date you'd probably know before me" Emily teased, watching Hotch's shoulders visibly relax at hearing that, "But no, I'm just thinking. Or more along the lines of worrying."

"About what?" JJ asked setting the coffee down but sliding it away from the brunette, "Sorry, I forgot that you've given up for the better way of life."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh just the usual. I keep dodging calls from my mother, and you know I've got that review with Strauss and the Director. Oh and let's not forget that the ever lovely Dr. Merrill wants me to come in for a follow up consultation."

"Aw sorry, Emily" Garcia said, "But it's only to talk right? You are doing all right, right?"

"Yes" Emily said, with a sigh, "I always feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, looking from Hotch to Garcia, "Em, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emily said, "It's been a long day and I'm getting a headache."

"You want some aspirins?" JJ asked digging through her bag, "I've got a few in here, somewhere."

"No, that's ok" Emily said, "It's time for my meeting with the professional headshrinker."

"Good luck" JJ said, with a reassuring smile.

"We'll be crossing our fingers and toes hoping that they don't find you nuttier then a fruit cake" Garcia said, grinning.

"That's just great" Emily said, noticing that Hotch had given her a nod before she left the break room.

Sitting at her desk, she sighed trying to mentally track down the mail clerk.

She knew that Dr. Merrill would give her her final results allowing her to either be free from therapy indefinitely or with her luck probably locked up in a padded cell.

She was really hoping it wouldn't be the latter.

"Hey Princess" Morgan greeted with a grin, "Where's your head?"

"Probably waiting to be shrunk again" Emily muttered, seeing the surprised look on his face, "Sorry."

"Still having a rough time?" he asked, taking a seat on her desk, looking down at the vibrating cell phone, "Your mother's office is calling you?"

"Trying to avoid another Kodak family moment with Mommy Dearest" Emily told her, "I had dinner with the Ambassador last week and lets just say that, I've had more thrilling conversations while interrogating unsubs."

"Wow, that bad huh?" Morgan asked, "I thought Hotch said you and your mom were getting along?"

"Were trying" Emily corrected, "And I was trying, but how would you feel if you were sitting down to dinner and being criticized for just returning from the dead and asked now that you were alive when were you going to get married and have a family?"

"Well..." Morgan started only for Emily to cut him off.

"Or how about this?" she interrupted, "Are you going back to that dreadful and dangerous job? The one that nearly cost you your life?"

"Well I can understand..." Morgan started.

"Please do not side with my mother" Emily told him, "I mean I get the well intention concerned, but the one thing I couldn't stand was that she asked me if I needed another cat or was I going to plan on staying single for the rest of my life? She said I'm not getting any younger and she'd like to be a grandmother before she forgets her own name."

"Huh" Morgan said, he could tell by the angered look in her eyes that it was best not to intercede.

He grew up around a lot of women and knew how to spot and angry one and she was definitely angry.

"Sorry" she said with an exhale, "My mother just has that way of making me nuts."

"That's our jobs" JJ said, passing by the two as she made her way up the catwalk, "And that's why we push you."

Emily scoffed as she sat down, resting her head against the dark wood of her desk.

As she took a deep breath, she jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and quickly turned her head.

"Easy there kiddo" Dave said, "You all right?"

"Yeah, sorry" she softly said, "Just a little on edge."

"Come with me" Dave said, pulling her chair out and taking her arm, "We should probably talk."

Emily begrudgingly let him lead her up the catwalk to his office and took a seat in the visitor's chair.

"How have you been?" he asked, taking a seat at his desk, "You've been a little off, everything all right?"

"I've had better days" Emily told him, "I take it, you know about my meetings with Dr. Merrill, Strauss and the Director?"

"I heard" Dave said, "But I'm asking how you are."

"I'm having a bad day" Emily said, "I'm waiting for the shit to hit the fan."

"How so?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that they're going to tell me that I'm not ready to be back when I am" she told him, "I know that it's silly considering I was given a pass once before from Merrill. But a re-evaluation from both the doctor, Strauss and the Director? Call me paranoid but isn't it a little too coincidental?"

"It's a rational emotion, Emily" Dave told her, "You're worried that they're going to tell you that you're not capable of performing your duties. Emily, you have nothing to worry about, believe me. You're doing just fine."

"You really believe that?" she asked, looking into his caring, dark eyes.

Dave got off his desk and kneeled before the woman he cared for. She was for all intent and purpose his daughter in every aspect but blood, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"I know it" he told her, "You don't have to worry so much, Emily. Everything's going to be all right."

Running her fingers through her dark locks, "I hope so, Dave."

A knock pulled the two friends from their conversation, "Come in."

Anderson stood hesitantly, "Agent Prentiss? Chief Strauss sent me, your evaluation is set to begin."

"Thank you" Emily said, nodding to the younger man, turning to Dave, "Wish me luck."

"Knock 'em dead, kiddo" Dave said giving her a reassuring smile.

Hotch looked from his office window as Emily followed Anderson out of the bullpen towards the back offices.

Letting out a long sigh as he took his seat at his desk. He just hoped everything turned out right for her.

He couldn't imagine her not being here again and if he had his way, he'd make sure she'd never leave the team, or him.

A light rap on his door pulled him from his thoughts, "Come in."

"Aaron" Dave said, taking the empty seat, "Have you spoken with Emily?"

"Not yet" he said, "Why?"

Dave gave the younger man a look, "You really have to ask why? She's a nervous wreck. Back to back meetings with Strauss and the Director followed by a session with Merrill? What the hell was Strauss thinking putting all this on the same day?"

Hotch sighed, "Probably thought it'd be best to get it all out of the way in one day. How bad is she?"

"She's on edge. Worried" Dave told him, "Emily's got every worst case scenario running through her head, and I tried to calm her down a bit. It worked a little."

"That's good" Hotch told his friend, "I'm sure everything will be fine once she gets the results and evaluations."

"Do you know how long it'll be until we find out the results?" Dave asked, looking at his watch, "She's been in there for quite awhile..."

"The evaluation from Merrill should be back soon..." Hotch started, looking down and noticing the mail clerk stopping at Emily's desk, "It's there."

Dave looked over at his younger friend and he could see the determination in his dark eyes, "Don't even think about it, Aaron."

"What?" Hotch quickly replied, "What are you talking about, Dave?"

"Don't play coy with me" Dave said, "It's one thing to be lusting from afar but you're not going down there and opening her confidential medical evaluation."

"I am not lusting after Emily" Hotch protested, but saw Dave raise an eyebrow, "I mean Prentiss. I do not have any romantic feelings for my subordinate."

"You're so full of it. I see the way you look at her. It's only obvious, Aaron." Dave said with a head tilt to the side, "Have you ever thought of asking her out?"

Hotch looked down at the paper work in front of him, "Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Nope" Dave responded, "I want to see you happy, and I want to see Emily happy. Maybe you'll both be happier together then alone. So, here's what I'm going to do for you..."

"Hey, so how did everything go?" JJ asked when Emily took a seat at her desk, "Emily?"

"Oh, Strauss said she'd let me know at the end of the day" Emily said, looking down at the envelope on her desk, "So Merrill's evaluation is in, huh?"

"Looks like it, Princess" Morgan said, standing behind her, "You going to open it?"

"I don't know" Emily said, "I mean I want this to be good news, but what if it's not?"

"There's only one way to find out" Reid said, reaching for the envelope only for Garcia to smack his hand, "Ouch, Garcia."

"That's not for you" she said, handing the envelope to Emily, "Come on, Gumdrop open it. The suspense is killing me... Sorry."

Emily raised an eyebrow at the blonde analyst, "All right, lets see if I'm sane enough to still be an agent."

Cutting the edge of the white envelope, the brunette slowly pulled the standardized white sheet, "Ok, and the official news is... I passed!"

"You passed?" Garcia exhaled, "Thank God."

"Congratulations, you little fruit cake" Morgan teased dropping a kiss on the dark hair.

"I'm happy for you Em" JJ said while Reid shot her a relieved look.

Dave walked out on the catwalk to turning to Hotch, "Well seems you didn't need to go stealing the evaluation, she's not going anywhere."

Hotch's eyes scanned the brunette's face and saw her at ease which made him exhale and smile, "No, she's not."

He could hear his office phone ringing, and as he reluctantly turned away from the happy brunette, he missed the way that Dave kept smirking at him as he made his way down into the bullpen.

"Hotchner" he said into his phone, "Oh. Yes ma'am. I understand."

Hotch internally rolled his eyes at the mundane voice of Strauss, but his interest perked up when she changed the topic to Emily.

"Yes, I believe Prentiss is a valued asset to the team" Hotch said, trying to keep the grin off his face, "Yes, ma'am."

He silently exhaled at her next words, "I believe so too. You have a good day too. Bye, Ma'am."

Hanging up the phone, he resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air.

He got out of his seat and turned to the window watching Emily receive hugs from their team when he remembered another set of good news that would bring her happiness and maybe himself too.

Emily pulled out of the hug that Dave gave her and she turned to see Hotch coming over to their group and though her heart was racing she tried to maintain her composure watching the man come over.

She couldn't deny that the man made her heart skip every time he was near, but the past few days had frayed her nerves and she had been more focused on keeping her status as an agent then the man himself.

But now that the medical part of the evaluation was over the rest should be easy, right? She saw Hotch approach her slowly, and she wondered if he was aware of her good news but she could tell he had some of his own.

"Bossman did you hear?" Garcia said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Emily, "Gumdrop here was cleared by the shrinks."

"Really?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"Well, it's all a manner of the right pay off" Emily joked, then saw Hotch's raised eyebrow, "Not that I'd ever do that..."

Hotch chuckled along with the rest of the team, "Well, it seems good news is spreading all around here, because I just got off the phone with Strauss..."

"And how is that good news?" Morgan asked.

"She and the Director agreed that after reviewing Merrill's evaluation, that Emily is deemed clear for full active duty." Hotch said watching the brunette grin at that, "No more seeing Merrill or any other further evaluations."

"So were all good?" Garcia asked, "We're really good?"

"We're all good" Hotch said, looking at Emily, "Everything's going to be fine from now on."

Emily couldn't contain herself, she threw herself at Hotch pulling him into a hug, one that he gladly returned.

"I think I could use a cup of coffee" Dave said, shooting his longtime friend a smirk, "Who wants to come with me?"

"Oh, I could use a refill" JJ said, dragging the reluctant Garcia along, while Reid and Morgan followed the small group towards the break room.

"I'm sorry" Emily said, quickly pulling herself from the hug, "I know you're not a hugger. I apologize."

"No that's all right" Hotch said, regretfully watching the brunette move back, "There's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked, fingering the white envelope.

"I was wondering if maybe" he started, taking a deep breath, "If you'd... maybe like to go out? On a date?"

Her eyebrow shot up at that, while Hotch added, "With me? Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"You're asking me out on a date?" she asked, watching his face sag at the tone in her voice, "Hotch?"

"Never mind, I apologize" he quickly said, "If you're uncomfortable with that..."

"Ok" she replied, watching the last trace of hope leave him, "I mean yes, I'd like to go out on a date with you."

She saw him relax after that, and slowly move in close to her, "Good, how about tonight?"

"Yes" Emily said, "I guess Dave was right, everything going to be just fine..."

"Agent Prentiss?" a young woman said.

Emily turned around, "That's me."

A blonde haired woman walked up to her, "I'm Natalie Jones, I need to speak to you about Ambassador Prentiss."

Emily rolled her eyes, but Hotch said, "Let's go up to my office and discuss whatever matter the Ambassador has regarding Agent Prentiss."

The three walked up the catwalk, the dark haired paired in wonderment about this predicament. Turning to the blonde, who stood in a professional matter keeping her eyes on Emily.

"Agent Prentiss" Natalie said, "I'm Ambassador Prentiss' personal assistant. We've been trying to get in touch with you regarding your mother."

Hotch frowned, but could feel Emily tense up, "What about my mother?"

"You're mother had a heart attack while she was in a meeting with the Congresswoman Strayer" Natalie said.

Emily backed up slowly, she felt herself hit Hotch's chest and he kept a firm grip on the brunette agent.

"Is she all right?" she asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry" Natalie said shaking her head, "But she didn't make it."

Shocked Emily felt a tear fall down her cheek, while Hotch pulled her into a hug.

He nodded to the blonde assistant, "Thank you for informing us."

Natalie walked towards the door, "Your mother was very proud of you, Agent Prentiss. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Hotch watched the woman walk out the door, and heard the brunette in his arms start to cry.

"I'm sorry, Emily" Hotch told her, pulling her to him.

He walked the towards his couch while kept whispering his condolence to her while her head rested against his chest.

His heart broke for her but he vowed to himself to be there for her no matter what.

Mark Twain said, "What is human life? The first third a good time; the rest remembering about it."

THE END

I hope you were all surprised by the ending. There won't be any sequel either.

Don't throw tomatoes just leave a review.


End file.
